


And If We Celebrate

by AGreatAndTerribleBeing (PhoenixFoxfire)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9864878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFoxfire/pseuds/AGreatAndTerribleBeing
Summary: Percival's been a little distant lately, and Credence is prepared to let Valentine's Day pass without a word. Percival, however, isn't. Work has now been translated into Vietnamese!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was my 500-1500 word fluff entry for [Fantastic Writings](https://fantasticwritings.tumblr.com/) Valentine's Day contest. It is cross-posted on my Tumblr, [here, at The Sweetest Obscurial](https://the-sweetest-obscurial.tumblr.com/post/157418804367/written-for-the-valentines-day-contest-for). Enjoy!
> 
> Work can be found in Vietnamese [here!](https://meomeoluoi0911.wordpress.com/2017/04/13/gradence-and-if-we-celebrate/) Thanks very much, Kataly!

It’s February 14th, and Credence is very prepared to just let the day pass by without any celebration. Percival has seemed preoccupied lately, and not at all in a celebratory mood, and besides, Credence had never celebrated it before, why should it matter now? He knows, every single day, that Percival loves him. The man, for as intimidating as he can be, is so gentle with Credence. He comforts him, constantly gives him things that sometimes Credence doesn’t even know he needs. Credence doesn’t want to be a burden to anybody, especially not Percival, so if the older man doesn’t want to celebrate, Credence isn’t going to make him. So really, it’s not a big deal, he can just save his present for Percival for another holiday. Perhaps his birthday.

When Percival comes home from work that day, Credence has dinner ready, most of it cooked with magic. He’s been practicing hard, and Queenie was an excellent teacher. She was also astoundingly patient. Credence had the tendency to overdo things, instead of the minimal to no results at all. Percival kept telling him it was because he had such great potential. He could do anything he put his mind to, he would have very few limits, but he had to learn control and precision. This, Credence finds, can occasionally be very difficult, especially if it has been one of his bad days and all he wants to do is hide. Or better yet, curl up with Percival and never see anyone else again.

Percival’s mood seems lighter than it has been in a while, and he moves to Credence, greeting him with a kiss. “Dinner looks lovely,” he murmurs. “But there’s something I want to give to you first.” At Credence’s surprised look, he laughs faintly. “What, you didn’t think I’d forgotten what day it was, did you?”

“I just - you seemed like you - you didn’t want to celebrate or anything,” Credence stammers out, and Percival internally kicks himself, for making Credence doubt anything or feel bad about this.

“My precious boy, I’d never forget anything like this,” Percival murmurs, entwining their fingers. He showed Credence how much he was loved every single day, of course, but today was a day to do something a little extra special. “I’m sorry I’ve been so distant the past few days. I’ve been very busy working on this.” Reaching into his breast pocket, he takes out a piece of paper, handing it over to Credence, who gives him a faint look of confusion. But he opens the letter, squinting over the words before his eyes go wide.

“Is this - did you - really?”

Percival nods. “The papers went through today,” he says. “I know how much your sister means to you.” A few weeks ago, they’d visited Modesty at the Woolworth Building. It turned out she had magic too, just like her brother, which Percival had suspected. After all, Mary Lou had purposefully selected her children for their magical ancestry. But it was hard to find someone to adopt her, since with Rappaport’s Law in place, she had to be adopted by a magic family. When they’d been to visit her, Percival had observed the siblings, noting how close they were, how protective Modesty was of her older brother and how much he adored her, the one good thing he’d had in his previous life. They’d both been devastated when they had to part, though they did their best to hide their tears. Percival couldn’t stand that, their contact shouldn’t be through the letters they’d been writing each other ever since. Percival had taken matters into his own hands, going through all the proper channels so he could adopt Modesty Barebone and bring her here to live with them. What exactly he would be to her, he didn’t know yet, since he was dating her brother, but he would be whatever she decided she needed. All that mattered was that she would be here, at her brother’s side.

Credence gives a choked noise, flinging his arms around Percival, the letter held tightly in his hand. “I don’t know how to repay you for this,” he says, voice thick. “My own present - it’s nothing like this.” 

Percival shakes his head, winding his arms around Credence’s waist. “You don’t repay me for this, sweetheart. I’m so happy to be able to do this for you,” he murmurs, kissing Credence’s hair gently. He holds onto Credence for a long while, the younger man trembling slightly with the force of his emotions. Credence gives him a shy, embarrassed smile when he finally pulls back, beginning to serve them dinner.

So perhaps Valentine’s Day was very much worth celebrating after all, Credence thinks to himself. And he always wants to celebrate it with Percival Graves.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love the idea of Percival being able to bring Credence and Modesty back together again. I have so many feelings towards those two. Modesty being magic is pretty likely, considering Mary Lou purposefully adopted children with magical ancestry, and it's strongly hinted in the movie. She's also very protective of her older brother. I like the idea that she gets her chance to learn magic, and so does Credence, and they get to bond over being magic together and having a happy life.
> 
> What Percival ends up being to Modesty is up to you. I have one RP where he's a father to her, because that's what she wants in her life, and I have another RP where he's more like an uncle figure. Doesn't really matter!
> 
> If you enjoyed, leave kudos, comments, or nothing, whatever you please!


End file.
